Beauty from pain
by Olive-Whisperer
Summary: Conal and Keladry never got along very well. But now something has happened and there going to have to come together as a family to make it through:O R/R ;P I whisper to the olives
1. beauty from pain

Beauty from Pain Tragedy/ angst/comfort

_Dear mother and Father,_

_Things are going really well_ _here, but I can't wait to see you again. If it weren't for my friends, I would have run strait from here to you. They have been great; they're so comforting…and funny. This morning in the mess hall, Neal was so tired that he fell asleep in his porridge; it had taken him a moment to realize what he was doing. And now when my friends see him they pretend to be falling asleep on there're feet. Surprisingly, Neal just laughs along with them. _

_How have things been with you? How is the rest of the family? It's been so long since I've heard from them (except for Anders); I'm guessing they've been busy. Though I hear Adalia is with child; I'm very excited to see my nephew, or Niece; I haven't heard if it's a girl or a boy yet. But I have heard you've gone to Mindelan; how is Anders? Last time I heard from him, Mindelan was cleaning up after a big storm which was followed by a twister. He said they had gotten hit pretty badly. But I'm guessing you knew that, seeing it yourself. Could you tell him I said hello and that I really miss him. Thank you._

_Well, there's the supper bell. I have to say goodbye. When you get back I, would like to come see you. I'm so glad you live in Corus now; it makes it so much easier to visit you. I'll write you again soon. I love you very much._

_Love, Keladry_

Keladry of Mindelan, the first known female page; stood from her chair, leaving her letter on the desk to send later. She walked to the door and stepped out locking it behind her. On the way to the mess hall, she met her friends along the way and they continued on together laughing and making jokes.

Keladry sat down with her plate across from Cleon, her carrot top friend. Cleon was a tall boy of five feet and ten inches with gray eyes and fiery, unmanageable red curls. He was very enthusiastic and was always thinking of new nick names to call Kel (Keladry's nick name between her family and her friends) such as, 'Pearl of my heart' and 'Queen of the pages.'

"Hello Keladry, my… my…" Cleon faltered unable to think of a new name.

"Can't think of anything Cleon?" Neal teased him, talking in a dramatized voice, "I'm shocked."

Cleon stood from his seat and spread out his arms exclaiming, "Quick, everyone! I need an inspiration." Everyone turned to look at his display, "Go and find me everything beautiful: Flowers, butterflies, roaches." The room went silent after this until Cleon said chuckling sadly, "tough crowd, tough crowd," and sat back down with a heavy, exasperated sigh.

"That's disgusting Cleon." Keladry said, trying not to laugh.

"I need inspiration." Cleon stuck out his bottom lip like a child begging his mother for a sweet.

Merric, shaking his head lightly cuffed his friend on the back of the head. He exclaimed with good humor, "How's that for '_inspiration_?'"

Cleon rubbed the spot the he was hit, smiling, "Keladry, my wonderful _thwacking _friend." He grinned at Merric who was pursing his lips, mock glaring at him.

The door to the room flew open slamming into the wall. Keladry could not see who it was; everyone else had stood to get a look at the person. Kel finally realized who it was when he neared her table. It was her brother, Conal; he was racing toward her and when he reached her he collapsed on the floor. Keladry put a hand on his back; he was shaking uncontrollably. It scared her. "Conal, are you alright, what's wrong?" she knelt on the floor next to her brother, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Kel, they're gone!" he yelled, his voice echoing against the walls. Conal grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently but urgently "Our parents and Anders are dead! The scanrans have killed them!" Conal's eyes were wild as they looked into her frightened ones.

For a moment, Keladry couldn't hear a thing; her mind went numb as she tried to stand and her legs wobbled. A buzzing sounded in her ears and the edges of her vision darkened; everything begun to spin and she couldn't keep track of anything. She felt something thump against the back of her head and then she was floating in nothingness, just drifting in the black.


	2. Conal and the letter

Hello, fellow readers. Just a reminder to please review my story and that I accept advice and friendly help, but please refrain from telling me to stop the story if you don't like it. I accept flames with a fire extinguisher. Thank you very much; now on with the show!

Conal and the letter 

Superchick-Beauty from pain

The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am, at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

_Keladry walked through the darkness, her night dress billowing around her form as if there were wind in the empty space. For sometime she continued to walk, her eyes an empty chasm as they stared forward. A dull light flickered in front of her making her stop in her tracks. Reaching out she grabbed it and a still image formed from the light. In the image she could see the inside of Mindelan; she recognized the flowing fountain in the center of the court yard and the servant ladies sitting around it laughing as they sowed like they have done so many times when Keladry was there. Keladry stepped into picture and the image came to life. _

_She sat down next to a tall, slender lady with long blonde hair, tied back with a ribbon. Kel remembered her as Juliana, the servant that took care of washing the clothes daily. She had also been one of Kel's friends since she was a small child. Kel tried to get her attention but Juliana could not hear her and when she tried to put her hand on her shoulder it just passed right through. Unsettled by this, she left to find Anders and her parents. They weren't outside so she went to go inside the fief palace; she tried the handle but her hand, like with Juliana, passed through it. Looking at her hand she thought of something and put her hand to the thick door, it passed through to her elbow and she walked through._

_On the other side, instead of walking into the great hall she walked into a smaller hallway; on either side were a line of doors. Kel walked into the first room thinking she would perhaps find Anders in there but it was just an empty storage room filled with dust and old boxes. Trying the next room she found the kitchens; Anders wouldn't be in here. She had tried three others when the last door in the hall opened. Kel stood there not sure if she should go in there or leave. Making the decision for her, the window behind her flew open and a gust of wind pushed her to the open door. Once she was in the room the door shut behind her with a slam. This was her parent's room; it was a good sized bedroom with blue died curtains drawn from the large windows. Though Kel didn't pay attention to this; cause in the middle of the room was her parents, a pool of blood soaking the carpet under them. There they lay, side-by-side, their hands closed around each others. Their eyes were wide and empty as they stared at the ceiling._

_Keladry screamed and ran to there side calling out to them, but there was no response to her calls just an empty silence. Tears ran down her cheeks to land on her mothers pale face and she cried as she held their clasped hands in hers._

_There were screams of pain coming from the courtyard. Reluctantly, Kel let go of her parent's hands but promised them they will always stay in her heart. Standing up she ran out the now open door and was faced with the sight of people lying in the grass of the courtyard in an eternal sleep. Quickly sending a prayer to the black god for them she turned to run in search of anyone still alive. Instead, all she saw was a man with grimy blonde hair and a black toothy grin atop a Red Bay Stallion. He held his bloody sword pointing down at an angle as he stared at her. As the man kicked his horse into a run, Keladry turned to run back into the palace. But this time she didn't pass through the door, she just thudded into it and fell on the dirty ground. He was now on her and Keladry, forgetting everything from her training, brought her arms up to her face. Just as he brought the sword in a down swing, everything went dark again for a moment until…_

Keladry shot up from her pillow with a scream; looking around franticly and then jumping out of bed she ran for the door. She opened the door to leave but someone grabbed her from behind and hefted her on his shoulder. She screamed and tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot. He laid her back on the bed and she saw that it was Lord Wyldon that had grabbed her. She tried to apologize but it came out as a croak. Why did her throat hurt so much?

"Save your apologies, you didn't know." Wyldon said holding up his hand, silencing her. "You were frightened." Wyldon frowned, "What were you dreaming about? You were talking in your sleep and you were screaming." _That's_ why her throat hurt.

Keladry looked down, embarrassed, "It was my parents. I saw them…dead; and everyone back home dead." She looked up at her training master and a tear ran down her face. She ducked her head again wiping the tear away. Looking around the room she found she was in the palace infirmary. Conal walked in trying a smile when he saw her but Kel knew it was forced. Conal and Keladry had never had the best family relationship; he always seemed to be angry with her. He would always be pushing her and hitting her. But she never knew why. _'Maybe this would be a good time to get things right with each other.'_

"My Lord," Conal said, "may I talk with my sister alone, please?" Wyldon bowed his head in submission. Once he was gone, Conal sat on the edge of the bed and did something that shocked her, he grabbed her hand and began to burst out apologies, "Keladry I have been the worst brother ever. I know I'm not worthy of it but will you please forgive me for my actions. I promise you that I do love you; I love you so much. I'm your big brother and I need to start acting like it."

Keladry was lost for words, she couldn't think of anything to say so she enveloped her brother in her arms and kissed his wet cheek. '_You read my mind,' _Keladry thought. When she pulled away she wiped the tears on the back of her hand; these were the happiest tears she had ever cried. She and her brother could now start over; things would be different yes, but they would still love each other.

After she and her brother had spent time together, Keladry retired to her room. In her night dress she climbed in bed but did not lay down, she did not think she would be able to fall asleep. Her parents and brother were actually gone, how could this have happened; it can't be happening. It must all be a terrible night mare. _'But… if this is a dream… then Conal and I never had that talk.'_ Now, a part of her was _hoping_ it was all real; but she still would miss the rest of her family. Keladry looked up and noticed something on her desk. It was her letter to her family. She walked over to it and picked it up. Reading over it, silent tears began to fall. Keladry couldn't bear to read the last paragraph. She would never get to see them again, because they were never coming back. She ripped the page into three pieces and each strip, one by one fell to the cold ground at her feet. She lay down though she did not fall asleep, memories from passed times with her family played through her mind. As morning came, Keladry began to wonder if there was something wrong; and she couldn't help but think that this couldn't be right. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. 


	3. What?

Hey people, how be you doing today (Yes I'm strange)? Things will be getting better in this chapter, trust me. Oh and just a reminder, to please review this story. I want to know what you think. Thank you. OH, the olives want to know to; because 'I whisper to the olives' (did you know that?).

What

The sun fell across Keladry's face as she lay awake in bed and the morning bell toned, telling everyone to wake up and get ready. She still had that feeling that something was going to happen today and the moment she saw the sun she threw the covers off of her, accidentally smothering her companions: a group of sparrows that had taken a liking to her when she first came to the palace, and a battered dog named Jump she had rescued at the beginning of her second year of training. She quickly pulled the covers back when she heard their loud protest. "I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry. No, that's not a good excuse; I should have been more careful. I'm sorry."

After changing into her everyday training uniform, she left for breakfast skipping her usual morning workout; she was very tired and didn't think of it. Keladry had been awake the whole night, never closing her eyes, just staring out the window at the stars. Most of the night she wasn't thinking; her mind was void of any thoughts as she looked out into the night sky. Now out in the hall, she wished her mind would have allowed her at least a little rest; her foot steps were a little fumbled and her eye lids threatened to close on her now that the day was here. Others began to step out of their rooms, making for the mess hall. She heard a few snickers from the boys behind her, but she ignored them and continued on to get her breakfast.

Keladry sat down with her plate and as usual Neal joined, sitting next to her. He placed a comforting arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, grateful for her friend being there for her. Wyldon walked in and everyone was on their feet ready for the prayer. Keladry had to blink a few times to clear her head; lack of sleep was making her dizzy when she moved to fast. When her head stopped spinning, she bowed her head as Wyldon began the prayer: "Mythros, we pray for your guidance in these hard times. And I pray for comfort in our hearts. Bless this bountiful meal and this day. So mote it be."

After the prayer, everyone took there seats and began eating. Keladry had started eating when Neal asked her if she was alright, "I didn't get any sleep last night. I was awake all night."

"Thinking about your parents?"Cleon inquired. Keladry nodded.

"Well, Wyldon said you can go to Mindelan. You know, if you want to; if you don't think you can handle it you can stay here."

"I think I want to go; I can help around until I'm called back here." A man appeared at Kel's side and bent over so he could whisper something in her ear.

"There is someone here to see you. They wait in My Lord Wyldon's office."

Keladry looked at her training master to see he was excusing himself from his table. "Who is it?" She hadn't been expecting anyone.

"People from Mindelan," was all he said before Keladry turned around with a yelp, almost knocking her head against his and sprinted out the door passing Wyldon on her way not stopping to bow. Keladry burst through the closed door of the office and when she saw all her friends from Mindelan, she ran to give them all hard hugs that would make a bear jealous.

"How did you get here? I thought you were all… you know, dead."

"We got away through the tunnel that your parents had built; we're all that's left." That was an elderly women Keladry remembered as with gray hair a crutch; she was sitting in one of the chairs. _They all must_ _have helped to get her here, _Keladry thought.

"Where are my parents; well, there bodies I mean."

"That's why we came here."The lady stood from her chair and hobbled over to Keladry. Putting her free hand on Keladry's shoulder, she led her over to a bench lined against the wall. Once Kel was seated, the women, who's name was Amelia, told her all she knew, "Keladry, some thought your parents were killed; that's what they told your brother. But they're alive; they were taken by the Scanrans but they are alive. I saw it myself; your parents put up quite a fight for Mindelan and so did you brother. They were over powered though. Ander's, with his leg hurt all ready, did the best he could, but of the guards let them; do you remember James?" Keladry nodded, "He let them in."

"Once the Scanrans in, they wouldn't leave." Amelia continued. She was now sitting next to Keladry, "I think it was a set plan to get your family. They didn't take anything, just them. And once they had them they left."

"If it was just them they were after, then why were so many killed?" asked Keladry. Her heart was racing and she felt like were about to burst. But she didn't try to stop it; she felt as if the adrenalin were the only thing keeping her from collapsing again.

"They knew what they wanted," Lauran, a young girl that looked to be about four-teen now, was sitting on Keladry's other side, "They fought with everything they had to protect them." Keladry felt very proud just then, to know and be friends with people like that.

"They're right; they're alive." said a voice from the door. Wyldon stood in the door frame, hands clasped behind his back. His face was grim set as he looked at Keladry who now felt a surge of anger rise up in her chest.

He knew, and he didn't say anything. He was going to let her continue believing that her parents are dead. But they're not, they're alive and in Scanra, _'I have to do something,'_ she kept thinking. "You knew?" Keladry said in a quiet whisper, "You knew and you didn't tell me." 

Wyldon just nodded. Keladry wanted to launch herself at him but refrained from doing so, barely. She continued in a whisper, "Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't answer. "What will we do; how will get them back?"

"That's the thing… nothing. We must stay here."

The room was very quiet for a long time. For the second time Keladry became dizzy and unaware of everything around her. _'We can't do anything, we _won't _do anything. And this man was going to let me continue on in my ignorance. I thought they were…' _suddenly, Keladry felt an anger that she had never felt before. Her eyebrows snapped together and she began yelling, "Why not?! They'll be killed, they'll die! That's my family, I have to help them!"

"This is the reason I was not to tell you, you would get angry and…"

Keladry cut him off and stood from the bench, "And _what?_ Help them?"

"And do something foolish!" Keladry went still as she stared into his eyes. Foolish, was that what it was? It couldn't be. She wanted to help them but how could she when she was ordered to say put.

"Keladry," Lauran said, "We all loved them. But sometimes you have let go of the things you love."

She couldn't believe they were saying this. "NO! I can't let them go. I won't!" and with that she left the office and ran to her room.

When she got there she saw Conal sitting on her bed. He looked up at her and was surprised to see so much anger in her eyes. "Did you know they are alive? Did you know that our parents and brother are alive?"

From the look on his face she could tell he didn't know; he was just as shocked as she was. "How?" he stood and walked over to Keladry. "How could that be?"


	4. Setting plans

Set Plans

"The Scanrans have taken them Conal!" Keladry yelled, "They have taken them to Scanra as prisoners."

Conal fell onto Keladry's bed, putting his head in his hands. He had been told that their parents and brother were dead; when he heard this, Conal had told Keladry. But now he hears they're alive and are in Scanra, Tortall's neighboring enemy.

"Conal, we have to get them back," Keladry shook her brother's shoulders, "We have to save them; they'll get hurt!"

"We'll have to bring it up with the king."

"Forget that, I doubt he'll give permission."

"Keladry, when you're a knight you take your orders from the king, not your feelings."

"Fine, if you won't help me I'll do it myself." Keladry said calmly after a moment; she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Conal stood beside Wyldon as they watched Keladry in the fields from the office window. She was practicing with her glaive. "I don't know why she's acting like this," said Wyldon, "usually she's calm and cool headed."

"It's too much for her; she's only thirteen." Conal left the window to sit in one of the plain chairs. "First they're dead, now they're prisoners to our enemies. She's too young to loose her parents, our parents, my parents. It's hard." Conal couldn't sit still, he stood from his chair and went back to the window leaning against its white washed frame; Wyldon had sat down at his desk and was now watching Conal.

Keladry slowly stopped her pattern dance and lowered her glaive.

Hours later after her fight with Conal, Keladry came back to her room and locked the door behind her. She began packing the things she would need for the long journey into Scanra. There was a knock on her door when she didn't answer they tried the handle.

"Keladry," that was Neal's voice, "I know your in there; I saw you go in. Please let me in." Keladry sighed but let him in. Neal saw her packed bags.

"So you're going to Mindelan?"

Keladry pondered over what she was going to tell him. If she told him she was going to Scanra, he wouldn't let her; he would call her crazy and lock her in her room guarding it from the outside. '_But… he is my friend,'_ she thought, _'I have to tell him.' _

"Uhg, Neal, please sit down." She told her friend. Keladry went to the door and closed it; she didn't want anyone to hear this.

"Kel, if Wyldon sees this he will be very angry."

"Neal, I need to tell you something and I don't want anyone to hear." He rolled his eyes with a sigh but listened. Keladry took a deep breath and let everything spill out. It felt good to just finally let someone hear how she's feeling; to just let her emotions run like a waterfall. With anyone else she would not have done this; but this was friend, he wouldn't make fun of her for doing it. When she was finished, her face was tear stained and more were continuing to fall. She took a final deep breath and sat down next her friend.

Neal put a comforting arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. "You know Neal; I wasn't expecting you to take it like this. I thought you would lock me in my room and force me to stay."

"I can't force anyone to do anything."He said, rubbing her sleeved arm comfortingly, "And I know for certain I can't stop you when you're so determined.

"Thank you Neal." Keladry lifted her head and looked at her friend; she had a feeling there was some other reason he wasn't trying to stop her. "Neal, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm going with you."

"Neal, this is my problem not yours. You would get in trouble and most likely wont be able to continue your training."

"Well, same goes with you," He said standing up, "and I won't let you go through with this alone. So; either I go with you, or no one goes."

The door to her room opened and Conal stepped in, "He's right, and I'm going with you." Conal sat in the spot next to Kel where Neal had been sitting, "You're my little sister Kel, I love you and I'm going to help get our parents back."

"And I'm guessing I don't have a say in it do I?" Keladry said; but she smiled all the same. "I love you guys. Everyone will be angry for leaving them out of our rescue mission."

"Well they can be angry," Neal announced, "We need someone to make it through to knight hood."

All through the day and to the night they talked quietly of their plans with the door closed and locked. They agreed they would get permission to leave for Mindelan; they would say Neal was coming to help them with the clean up. They would take the road to Mindelan but would go right at the fork in the road, and go strait to Scanra (see map of Tortall).

When everything was set for their leave, Neal left to go to bed. Conal was given a room and before leaving for it he stopped to give Kel a hug and whisper in her ear, "It's all going to work out, Kel, You'll see."


End file.
